A Curse For The Scarlet Beauty
by YumiSage
Summary: A fairy tale au about a princess with scarlet hair. She ends up getting cursed. Will she be saved?
1. The Curse

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. I hope that you guys enjoy!**

In the kingdom of Magnolia, just a bit over 18 years ago, a princess was born to the king and queen.

The princess had bright red hair and sparkling brown eyes. She was named Erza. Princess Erza Scarlet to be exact.

In her youth, not even being able to speak, she seemed very happy. She smiled and babbled and was extremely playful, until that terrible day.

A year after the birth of Princess Erza, they celebrated her birthday. All through out the kingdom, excitement spread.

The interiors of the castle were plastered with streamers and balloons. Inside the ballroom was the party. The king and queen wore grand clothing, along with most of the guest as well. But, more importantly was the baby princess.

Her crimson hair reached her jawline, her small bangs that barely reached her eyebrows, were pushed to the side. Upon her tiny head was a small tiara. She wore a small, cut little pink dress, decorated with bows.

Her brown eyes were shining with confusion, and yet excitement for the unknown event that was taking place.

The entire of the place was full of the bright smiling faces of the kingdom. In fact, the brightest faces in the room were of three fairies. Now, these aren't your typical fairytale type of fairies. These fairies had tails.

One, had bright white hair that matched her smile. She wore a dark purple dress with white lace that went to her mid-thigh. She had bright wings with four points on each side of her back. Her wings were white like her hair and blue like her eyes. Her tail was like all of the other fairy tails was curved with a sharp point at the edge.

He name was Mirajane. Mira, as most call her, was specialized in many things, beauty, light, demons, and most importantly, love. Mira, was there, like the other two fairies, to put a magical gift to the now one year old princess.

The one next to her was a blond with brown eyes. She wore a dress similar to Mira, except her's was blue and pink. Her wings and tail were similar to Mira's, once again being a different color. Her wings and tail were golden.

This fairy's name was Lucy. She was a fairy centered on the stars, friendship and creativity.

The final fairy had bright green eyes and midnight colored hair. She too, wore a black and yellow dress in a similar style. Her tail and wings were dark green and purple.

This, was Minerva, the fairy of strength, confidence and transformation.

All three were smiling and chatting simply. What they didn't know, was that there was a certain fairy that wasn't very happy.

This fairies name was Juvia. She has light blue hair and deep ocean blue eyes that could seem to be endless. She, in all honesty, was quite a beauty. But, sadly she is an extremely emotional person.

She was sad, but mostly furious that she wasn't invited to the first birthday of Princess Erza. So she did what any sensible entity would do.

She came up with an evil plan to get back on the kingdom. Sounds completely sane and logical, right?

So, as the day past by, it came down to everyone's favorite part of birthdays. Gifts!

Everyone made way for the three fairies, as they flew through the air and landed in front of the King and queen, kneel before them.

Each stood gradually, smiling and bowing their heads slightly to the rulers of their kingdom. Mirajane went first.

The young fairy smiled brightly at the audience, and cleared her throat a little and began to speak.

"My name is Mirajane. And I am honored to be here today to bestow a gift onto the now one year old princess." After doing another, somehow graceful head bow, she turned towards the small princess.

Erza, was in a simple explanation, taken away. Seeing such a beautiful person with magic was too wonderful to. Erza smiled at her and giggled, with her eyes sparkling.

Mira returned the smile and giggle.

"Erza Scarlet will be beloved bully all who see her and will be outstandingly beautiful." As Mira said these things, she moved her hand in a circle, causing a wave of purple magic to shimmer down onto the small child.

Erza continued to giggle, and began to clap her hands, along with the crowd.

Mira turned around returned to stand beside Lucy, watching as Minerva went next.

"I am Minerva. I am great full to live in such a great kingdom ruled by such wonderful people, who have saved from when I couldn't be strong. I want to thank, and ensure that princess Erza Scarlet will be a great ruler." With the words spilling out of the fairies mouth, Minerva walked over to Erza.

Erza simply stared at Minerva's empty expression. Minerva wasn't a huge fan of kids, but as soon as Erza puffed her cheeks and stuck her tongue out at her (Erza was doing that for fun. She's to young to be that mean) Minerva knew she would like this kids style.

"Princess Erza Scarlet, will be one of the strongest females in the land. I feel like the future queen should be strong enough to hold her own." Minerva's lips twitched into a smile at the expression on Erza's face.

Minerva walked away from the baby princess and stood in her place nest to Mirajane.

Lucy stepped into the center of the stage, like where the others were. She smiled brightly at the people in front of and opened her mouth to speak, but sadly was intruded by a huge wave of water breaking down the huge wooden door that lead to the ballroom.

Somehow, Juvia had perfect timing. After soaking the floor and pushing most of the crowd out with the flood water. She entered, wearing some evil attire. She wore her typical hat, except it was black, along with a black and red dress that seemed sleek, and yet elegant. She even went heavy on the eyeliner and mascara. (Trust me, it's not a good look for her)

She floated to the center stage, smirking at the king and queen.

"What do you want with us evil wench!" The King spat at Juvia, which in return she sneered.

"How dare you call Juvia a wench! Juvia just came here to deliver Juvia's special present to Princess Erza." And with that, she quickly flew over to Erza and incased both of them in a bubble. Erza, not realizing that she was in any danger, clapped and giggled.

Juvia simply smirk at the blood red haired baby.

"Indeed, Erza Scarlet shall be beautiful and beloved by all, and strong, but she shall have Juvia's curse! A curse in which that, on Princess Erza Scarlet's 18th birthday, she shall fall into a deep slumber for 100 years. And all those hundred years, this land shall be cursed by rain." Juvia looked out to see the terrified looks on everyone's faces.

"She shall fall under this curse by pricking her finger on a rose!" She began to laugh a little. In fact, I would say she was losing sanity. But, then again who am I to judge.

"Juvia! Why are you doing this to this poor innocent child!" Lucy screeched at her fellow fairy. Juvia and Lucy were pretty close, so it pissed Lucy the fuck off to see Juvia doing this. Juvia simply smirked evilly at the blond.

"They didn't invite Juvia to their party!" Juvia whined like a five year old who wanted a pack of gum at the store, but there parents said no. This notion, made everyone sweatdrop.

"You did all this shit, because you weren't invited to a damn party?" Minerva asked in a dead panned tone that read 'are you kidding me?' All the fuck over it. Juvia, as a response, simply nodded.

I bet most of the crowd was wondering why the fairies weren't fighting Juvia, or that the guards weren't coming to save the day. Well, because the King is a dumbass, he let all the guards have day off, which was how Juvia broke in so easily. (Nice going Kingu! Saving the fuckin day) But fairies, on the other hand, couldn't break the fairy code.

Fairies cannot fight other fairies directly. Fairies are used as support in battle, not as brawlers.

So, they could do jack shit. Knowing this, Juvia simply vanished, popping the bubble around Erza, causing the princess to whimper.

Lucy stepped over to Erza, scooping her up into her arms.

"How are we going to get rid of this curse? Is there anything you can do?" The Queen pleaded, sending a glare to the King. The fairies looked at each other.

"Sadly there's no way to reverse the curse…" Minerva said looking over in Lucy's direction. Mira fallowed the gaze and understood instantly.

"But, we could make it so that there is some hope of reversing it." With those words Lucy understood. She tsked her tongue and sighed.

"Why do I have to always do this?" Lucy asked, grumbling as she handed Erza over to the queen.

"You didn't give Erza her gift yet, so this can be her gift. Now, hurry up." Mira rushed Lucy along. She looked around the almost empty room to see most of the people had left, the few that weren't, were pasted out on the ground.

" It is true on Erza Scarlet's 18th birthday, she shall prick her finger on a rose. It is also true that she will fall into a deep slumber, but there still is hope. Erza can be awoken by true loves kiss, awoken by the kiss of her Prince Charming. And that is the only way, the princess shall be saved." Lucy finished, pouring her magic onto the toddler. She seemed exasperated as a result.

"My Lord and Lady, I think it would be best if the three of us lived in the castle, to help protect the princess, just in cases Juvia wants to attack." The King and Queen agreed to the proposal, but said that the girls would have to be around Erza's age, and would have to use magic only in emergencies. And with that, the princess was under the protection of magic.


	2. Friendships Are Made

**I dont own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Years had past from that horrible day and Erza, now eight years old was hanging out in the pavilion, watching the knights practice. She sighed watching each swift move of the blades.

She wore a simple red dress and black flats watching with increasing interest.

God, she wanted to wield one. Even more importantly, she wanted to use one. She zoned off as she watched the blades of warriors clash, and causing sparks to fly.

In this amount of time, she didn't notice that there was a squire, about her age, with raven black hair and navy blue eyes was looking at her. This squire was called Gray Fullbuster, or as he hoped he would be referred to as 'Sir Gray, Knight of Magnolia'.

He had never seen a girl so, intrigued about swords before. He knew who she was, of course, it was hard not to remember the face of the princess. He walked up to her.

"Um, you okay?" Gray asked, not really knowing what to say. This of course snapped her out of her trance. She looked at Gray and smiled lightly.

"Hi." She said simply. Gray smiled a little back at her as well, it was kind of hard not to.

"So, princess, you wanna learn how to sword fight?" He questioned a smirk growing onto his kiddish features. Erza's eyes widened, and she continued to smiled. She nodded quickly, as it was clear she was full of excitement.

Gray tried not to laugh at her silly expression, I mean she was the princess after all.

"I'm also getting that the King and Queen won't let you?" Erza, once again nodded. "I'll teach you. Besides, it could help me to. We can practice out here at night, or in the town." Gray said making suggestions. Her could see Erza's brain whirling behind her eyes.

"Out here should be fine. Thank you…" she stopped and looked kinda embarrassed by not knowing his name. Gray couldn't help but laugh a little bit.

"I'm Gray." He said extending his hand for a shake. She returned it, smiling brightly.

"Well, later then." She said watching him walk off to return to his duties as a squire.

* * *

From then on, for a full year, they would practice together In the middle of the night.

Gray was surprised how easily she learned how to use a blade. Something that seemed to surprise him more was how pretty she was.

Even though she was in a concentrating, somewhat violent state, she was just extremely graceful, and just cute in general.

After the practice was over, they would sit and chat. They were becoming extremely close, best friends more importantly. Behind them, was the sound of approach foot steps. Gray was quick to take action, jumping up from his seat, wrapping his hand around the princess wrist, and hid behind a bush.

Both of their hearts were beating as fast as they could. Erza intertwined her hand with Gray's, giving his a squeeze.

Gray's heart was pounding in his skull as he could almost feel all of the blood in his body run into his face. And then they heard voices.

"I'm worried. You know that, we only have ten years until her curse takes place. I don't want to see that happen to our daughter." Erza recognized the instantly. It was her mom.

Confusion set over the young princess. Curse? She thought. What the hell kind of curse?

Erza's grip on Gray's hand was increasing. She would never tell him this, nor anyone for a matter of fact, that holding his hand kinda helped. It was nice to physically know someone was there next to her.

Gray on the other hand, was trying to remember anything about a curse. He couldn't find anything at the moment. He could always ask Ur, or Ultear. They should know something.

"It okay my dear. She'll find her prince soon. Then, she will be as safe as safe can be." A whole 'nother layer of confusion was put down onto the pair of children sitting behind a bush, holding hands. I don't know about you, but this scene sounds adorkable.

Um… anyway. Nether of the kids understood what the hell Kingu and Joo ( if you don't know Japanese, Joo, is queen and kingu, is king) were talking about. They looked at each other with raised eyebrows, trying to see if they knew a damn thing.

The answer to that, was no. So they went back to be sneaky as fuck.

" I mean, what if she doesn't meet her true love? We can't just have her meet every suitor in the city! That would be illogical!" The Queen steamed. Gray looked to see how Erza was taking the information. Erza looked like she didn't know if she should punch something so damn hard, or cry. That, for a reason unknown to the knight-in-training, made his heart feel like it was being twisted, and partially ripped.

He decided that it was most likely the fact that she looked like she could burst into tears at any second. First off, Gray wasn't good with crying. He hated to see it, he hated to do it. Simple as that. Second, to see Erza cry, wasn't something he could ever imagine. Erza was strong and cheerful, well quietly cheerful, but still. To see her cry would've made him sad, depressed at the most. He still barely understood what was going on, on the other side of the surprisingly big bush that was enough cover two children without getting spotted.

"No! Of course not! That would be ridiculous." The princess and the squire let out a small quiet sigh of relief, but they may have let it out a bit too soon. "We would just set her up with most of the princes in the surrounding kingdoms!" Gray's heart, for the second time that day, felt like it was going through a garbage disposals. At that moment in time though, he didn't really care.

Looking at Erza, he saw that she was about to open her mouth, he knew she was about to yell, so he did what any person would do.

He pulled the princess onto his lap, covering her mouth with his right hand and had his left arm tightly around her waist.

Oh, you have no idea how big of a blush was plastered on his face. If you compared Erza's blood red hair, to Gray's face, his was like a damn strawberry.

Erza didn't look much better. After calming down, she became a bit flustered. Not hearing any more voices, Gray removed his hand and arm from Erza.

Erza jumped up off of his lap and helped him up. She puffed her cheeks.

"What was that for?" Erza asked glaring slightly at Gray. Gray return a frown.

"You looked like you were going scream your head off. So, I stopped you. You were to far away so I had to pull you closer." Gray stated simply rubbing his neck sheepishly.

"I mean, it's not like I wanted you on my lap."

Erza nodded it seemed to make sense. They looked each other in the eyes. Erza was just a bit taller then Gray, maybe an inch.

"So us meeting in the middle of the night is off I'm guessing." Erza nodded. Gray smiled smally putting his hands to his neck. She smiled a little too.

"Fun while it lasted right?" Gray nodded. Erza small smile grew. She did know why, but she ran right into his chest and tightly wrapped her arms around.

Gray became extremely flustered, but hugged her a little. When she pulled away, he was suprised. She was crying.

For about the third time that day, Gray was absolutely crushed. He had never seen her cry before. She was strong and brave. And now she was a giant slush ball of emotion. Yet, she was, well as sadistic as this sounds, breathtaking.

"W-why are you crying?" She wiped her tears from her face and smiled, blinking the tears out of her eyes.

"We just had so much fun, ya know. It's just that I'll miss that I guess. So I just wanted to thank you Gray. I've had a lot of fun."

"No, it was pleasure princess. It was great while it lasted. Besides, we'll be friends no matter what. See ya tomorrow Erza." Walking out the same way he always did. She watched him as he did. She let out a small sigh.

It sure was gonna be a long day.


	3. A Battle To End Them All

**I Do Not Own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Years and years had passed and the two grew apart. Erza was learning how to rule and Gray became a knight. The only time they got to see each other was in the hallway.

Erza was wondering outside of castle. Today was her 18th birthday. She was excited. In fact she had snuck out a bit early to get to see the sunrise. Exploring the surrounding area, Erza saw flowers. She picked at least one of each type she saw. She was going to give one to each of her friends. It might have been her birthday, but she had to support her friends no matter what. It was a thank you for having to up with her.

Then a bush caught her eye. It was a bush full of roses. Roses that were as red as blood. She seemed, almost enchanted, to pick up all of the flowers. She knelt down beside the bush, her brown eyes somewhat glazed over.

She picked the most perfect one. No petal had fallen off of it. It was extremely bright in color. Perfectly round. Just perfect. Too perfect in fact.

Pulling the rose from the bush, a thrown on the stem stabbed her index finger. Her face cringed a bit, but then was completely taken over by emptiness. Her eyes were like waves, rippling, slowly changing into a green, then to a grey, and finally a blue. Nausea set over her as her eyes fell closed. Her body went limp as she crashed into the dirt beneath her.

Hiding behind a tree near the princess, was the one and only, Juvia. A smirk creeped on to her features. Using her magic, Juvia was able to whisk them away to her base of operation. An evil looking castle on the outskirts of the Magnolia territory.

* * *

Meanwhile, panic ensure in the castle. Mira, after discovering that Erza was missing, thought the worst might have happened to princess. Running to alert the king and queen, that their fears had been realized. She ended up running past Lucy and Minerva. They knew something was up. Lucy turned to Natsu and frowned a bit.

"What's up Luce?" He asked, a bit worried about her sudden change of mood.

"It a nothing Natsu, I just have to go." Lucy was planning on turning around, but a Natsu caught her wrist. He planted a small kiss on her lips, causing the blond fairy's face to turn as red as a tomato. He let go and smiled at her brightly.

"Be careful Lushi. I want ya to come back from wherever you're headin'." Lucy nodded quickly, blitzing as fast as possible from the pink haired knight. They were so gonna talk after all of the craziness was over with.

After reaching the throne room, the fairies were trying to get everything sorted.

"We do know where Juvia is located. The thing is, we need Erza's true love. Or at least someone to defeat Juvia." Minerva explained. Lucy nodded, while Mira was smiling brightly.

"No need to worry your majesties-" Mira was interrupted by thunder and lightning, that ended up shaking the building. It was pouring down rain outside.

"We need to hurry. We know exactly what to do and who to get!" With those words, going back into their fairy forms. They were off, flying down the hall in search of one man.

Gray Fullbuster.

Mira had a hunch for the love sorta thing. And the knight and the princess had it all of over them.

The way that Gray would look at her longingly when they had their small, less then 10 second conversation. The way that whenever someone says the name Erza, Gray will automatically jump into the conversation.

The way he would blush when ever she said a single nice word to him. If Mira was sure of one thing, it was this. Gray Fullbuster, loved the princess.

Erza was harder to see through. But when Mira had seen Erza in one of her worst states, Gray made her her smile. It wasn't big, no could have probably seen it, but it was there. He was there. She smiled.

So, maybe Mira didn't know for sure, but she knew that it was their best shot.

Zooming through the hallway, causing a drunken Cana to fall on her face, they finally found Gray.

He was on guard duty, just near the exit to the castle. He had his helmet on, causing you to only see his dark raven eyes, along with a small point of his bangs peeking out. See the girls, he raised an eyebrow. 'They were fairies', he noted in his head 'What kind of trouble has happened now?'

Smiling faintly at the fairies, he looked at them with expectation. 'This should be interesting at the very least.' He continued with his earlier notion. Minerva was the first one to spill it.

"The Princess is in trouble Gr-" Gray cut her off by wiping off the helmet from his head, threw it at Rogue, and ran as quickly as her could to the stables.

Along the ways, the fairies explained the situation. As they made it to the stables, he picked out his steed, and hopped on, getting the last bit of information.

"You see, Mira thinks that you can wake her up. She thinks that you… could be Erza's true love…" Lucy said looking at Gray with a small shy smile. With Gray processing the notion in a matter of seconds, his face began to light up like a Christmas tree. He was so shocked he almost fell of the saddle.

Gray shot a very flustered Gray to Mira, and then took off. He had remembered seeing the dreaded place that Erza and Juvia were located.

The horse going as fast as it's legs could carry it, they made it to the castle in less then thirty minutes.

Unmounting from the steed, Gray got a good look at the place. The exterior was eerie, with dark colors painting the walls, with the rain pouring down on them, along with the occasional clap of thunder, Gray moved forward.

The three fairies moved along side with him. Gray was pissed off. He was gonna save Erza even if he dies.

In mid thought, Gray noticed something odd. The rain seemed to pour down harder then it was before. Maybe, just maybe, it meant that Erza was surly in that castle.

He felt like he got stomped on by bisons as he and the fairies ended up getting slammed against the wall by a jet stream of water.

Coughing from the water that got into his mouth (just so you know, in case you were wondering, it didn't taste that good), he looked up to, well a fairy. A beautiful fairy. A beautiful, psychotic, fairy with obviously way too much makeup on her face and well… to much time on her hands.

The color of her irises seemed to shift with everyone of her moves, although, they still had a sinking hollowness to them.

Rising to his feet, he looked water fairy in the eyes. All she could do was laugh.

"You think that this guy can defeat Juvia!? Haha! Never Juvia is unstoppable. Even though this guy is buff! And obviously extremely talented and has gorgeous eyes…" With every word. Something dawned soon Juvia. He was hot. She cursed herself under her breath. Her brain should be focus.

Realizing the world around her once more, she could see Gray rushing her with his sword raised, and how somehow lost his armor in the process.

With a wave of her hand, Juvia blocked his swing, making him lose a bit of ground.

Gray made another move, aiming for the center of her chest, was once again blocked. 'Shit!' He thought. He looked back up at her to see her eyes gleaming.

She used water as arrows and began to make them rain into Gray. Gray was able to dodge and block a few, but some shots grazed him, ending up taking his entire shirt off in the process.

Blood rushed up to Juvia's face. She was blushing, like crazy. Gray taking noticed, decide to maybe take another approach to this.

He ran his right hand through his hair. He smirked, that charming ass smirk up at her, making her heart do a backflip.

"Ya know, I don't really wanna fight. How about we just talk this out?!" Gray asked at the fairy who was above his head.

She really wanted to. She was prepared to jump into his arms and claim him as hers, but her brain seemed to say otherwise. She was frozen in the spot by his offer. Her imagination going wild about what there kids would look like. How old they would grow together. And of course the obvious one, sex.

Gray could see his plan somewhat working. The fairies, we're just watching at this point, prepared to jump into action when need.

"Alright, how about I start. My name is Gray Fullbuster. I like cold weather and long romantic walks on the beach-" Gray was gonna continue, but ended getting cut off by 'Gray-sama's' newest fangirl. She tackled him with a hug, causing Gray to almost have a heart attack.

"Juvia loves long walks on the beach too! It is meant for us to be Gray-sama!" Gray cursed his damn good looks. His plan went swimmingly. A bit too swimmingly.

"I would love to stay and chat Juvia, but I have to go and save Erza so…" Juvia scrambled up from on top of her love/enemy. She would glared at herself if that was possible, so, she just face palmed.

"Juvia forgot that Gray-sama was her for Erza-" She was going to continue her rant, until she saw Lucy helping Gray up from the ground. Her blood began to boil. Water seemed to explode everywhere. It's sad to say that somewhere along the coast, a tsunami most likely hit and almost every person.

So, in short Juvia was pissed the fuck off.

"LOVE RIVAL!" Juvia screeched, tackling Lucy to the ground. With a little yelp, the water fairy began to scratch the living shit out of Lucy.

The trio, standing behind them, just began to slowing inch away, sweatdropping in the process, watching the cat fight continue.

Sadly, Juvia was smart enough to let 'Gray-sama' escape. Regaling her composure, she launched another jet stream of water at Mira, Minerva and Gray.

Rolling out of the way, she missed the attack completely.

'What the hell is wrong with her!' Gray thought looking at the fairy who was obviously insane. 'Does she have a split personality disorder or something?!' Blocking and rolling out of the way of attacks, Gray tried to think up a plan.

Luckily for him, he didn't have to hurt brain that much. Mira, Minerva and Lucy were gonna give him a bit of help. Magic help.

The temperature of the air dropped about 20 degrees or so, causing the pouring rain to turn to hail. Three aura's appeared around the girls, their eyes shifting colors.

Juvia, was mortified at the scene. She knew what it meant. She knew that it wasn't good, but she was confident.

The auras swirled around Gray. He couldn't help but smirk, causing Juvia to practically melt into a puddle. Along his left arm, black frost seemed to run up the side of his body.

"Ice magic. Seems like the best choice in this situation, don't you think?" Minerva said, a devilish smirk on her features.

"Do I get to keep it?" Gray was extremely hopeful. He couldn't wait to kick Natsu's ass with this magic!

"For the battle only. Then it'll go away. Sorry." Mira commented with a frown. Gray shrugged.

"Alright…" Gray looked the women across the way. A smirk crossed his lips. He shut his eyes, and willed his new found magic to activate so how.

A lance made out of ice shot right at the fairy. She dodged it, somehow regaining her composure.

He continued attacking with his ice weapons. She seemed to roll out of the way or counter most of his attacks, except for one.

Summoning two ice blades, her was able to throw them in a X, making it hard for most to dodge. Not being prepared she side stepped , right into the second blade after dodging the first.

Gray was expecting to see s bunch of blood come squirting out of her stomach in an extremely gory scene. Instead it passed right through her. Revealing that her body was made out of water.

"Wait a minute!" He shouted at Juvia, as it obvious that she was gonna prepare for her attack.

"Time out!" He called causing Juvia to be confused, but listened to her 'beloved Gray-sama'

Gray, Minerva, Mira and Lucy all got in a huddle.

"Wait, so if she's made out of water, can't I just freeze her?" Gray questioned the fairies. The three nodded.

"I guess, but you would need to have physical contact for that to work." Minerva pointed out. The two other fairies nodded along.

"Also, it would have to be something unexpected so she doesn't react very fast." Lucy stated. Mira snapped her fingers, like as if she got an idea.

"Well, you could do anything really! She has a pretty obvious crush on you. Just try and be nice. Maybe you can try and introduce yourself again, and like, shake her hand." Mira suggested. Gray nodded, thinking that it was a good idea. They split apart, Gray approaching the blue haired fairy.

"Alright. So we have come to an agreement, that it would be best if we start this over." He took each step slowly, not knowing how she was going to react.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster. What's your name?" He asked being about a foot away from her. Her eyes widened. Her heart was pounding quickly.

"Juvia Lockser. Nice to meet you Gray-sama!" She shook his hand in return, feeling her heart explode a little at his touch.

In that same instance, she froze over. Everywhere from head to toe. Letting a breath escape from his mouth, Gray turned to the castle in front of him.

"Alright, let's go." He ran through out each and ever corridor, searching for Erza. His heart was pounding. Once he found the room she was in, he was amazed. The weight that had been pilled up on his chest was gone. The air he was holding in left. For he had found her.

The beautiful with a curse and some scarlet hair.

She looked peaceful. Her eyes shut lightly with a small little frown of her lips. Her hair was cascading down her pillow, some even off the side of her bed.

She had her hands folded over her chest with, what looked to be roses, in her hands.

She took his breath away. Not even mentioning that she did that to his heart as well.

Moving into the room, he looked down at her, pushing her bands away from her face, finally able to see both of her eyes for once.

He smiled a little at her cute expression. Then remembered why he was there. He took a deep breath, kneeling beside her, lowering his face down to hers. He would have kissed then and there if Mira wasn't squealing in the background.

He pulled his face up, and looked at Mira. Frustration was clearly placed on his face.

"Mira, could you please stop. If you want it to be a romantic moment, then don't fangirl. And if you are fangirling, do it outside, or silently." Mira blushed a tiny bit and nodded. Lucy gave him a smile of encouragement that read 'your gonna save her life! But, she might kill you afterwards'.

Gray went back to what he was doing. Staring down at Erza Scarlet's face. He shut his eyes and gently put his lips against hers. Pulling away after a few seconds, he stood, blushing furiously.

Dread washed over him. She wasn't awake. 'I'm not her true love. Goddamn it!' He cursed himself. 'Of course not' he thought 'Why would I be?'

She opened her eyes, her eyes being a sapphire blue, shifted to grey, then to green, and finally, the beautiful chocolate brown eyes that were always hers.

She shot bolt right up in bed, her heart almost leaping out of her chest. She looked at Gray, just to see what seemed to be anger wash completely out of his eyes, instead, it was replaced by relief.

She blushed instantly when she saw him. Mostly for the fact that he just kissed her and saved her. But for one other thing. He was shirtless.

"What happened? Where are we?" Erza asked, looking around the room. The only answer that Erza got was 'AAAAAAWWWWWWW THAT WAS SO DAMN CUTE! I THINK IM DYING A LITTLE INSIDE! LUCY SLAP ME SO I KNOW IM NOT DREAMING!' (I bet you guys can guess who that was.)

Gray couldn't help but just stare at her. He was tongue tided.

Erza stood, placing the roses that were in her hand on the bed and glared up at Gray.

"You kissed me." She said. Gray just simply nodded becoming flustered while looking down at the princess. He did something that no one expected her to do.

She slapped him.

Hard.

"That, was for kissing me!" She shouted. She slapped him again with her other hand.

"That was for kissing me while your shirtless!" She shouted once more. He face became redder. He had no idea that he wasn't wearing a shirt. It must have been because of the ice magic, he thought.

She made one final blow to his right cheek, causing her hand to be imprinted on his face. "That was for being a perv!"

She had gotten all of her anger out. Gray frowned down at her.

"I deserved all of that Erza. I know that I do. I just didn't really know what was going on an-" she cut him off by planting a kiss on his right cheek.

She let a bit of her breath escape from her mouth. Gray was frozen for that moment in time, having no idea how to react. "That, was for saving me."

She did the same for his other cheek, causing a shiver to run down Gray's spine. "That, was for kissing me."

She continued it by kissing him on the lips. She had shut her eyes tightly. His lips had seemed to have left a tingle on hers. He kissed back a little, being very gentle and sweet about it.

When she pulled away both were blushing like crazy.

"Wh-what was that for?" Gray asked, his voice cracking a bit. She laughed a little, looking him in the eyes.

"For being you…"


End file.
